


Crimson

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [82]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Love You, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: The thing about blushing is that Kira hates it. 
(written for the prompt "Allison & Kira + you're blushing so hard, all I did was say I love you in French.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> canon divergent, wherein Kira already has a hold on her foxfire by the time she moves to Beacon Hills.

The thing about blushing is that Kira hates it. 

She hates that, no matter how good she gets at other stuff, at wielding her sword or controlling her foxfire, she can't tamp down her blushing. And she knows that, technically, she _can't_ control it. She knows that it's a totally involuntary reaction, like breathing or shivering, but some people seem to have at least a basic hold over it. 

No matter how hard Kira tries, she isn't one of those lucky people. 

Certain things make it worse, are two hundred percent guaranteed to turn her cheeks burning red in two seconds flat; getting called on in class to answer a question she doesn't know the answer to, finding out she's accidentally offended someone, messing up a play in lacrosse. All of those are guaranteed to make her cheeks turn crimson. 

But, more than anything, what makes Kira blush is being around Allison Argent.

All it takes is one toothy smile, one raised eyebrow, a single meaningful comment, to make Kira's face start burning. After a week, the way her body reacts to Allison gets more than a little annoying. 

After a month, after she's discovered that Scott and his friends wear wolves under their skins (and after she reveals, in turn, that she carries a fox spirit close to her heart), the blushing becomes downright inconvenient. 

Allison may be human and unable to detect how Kira's scent changes when she's the recipient of one of Allison's beaming grins, but that doesn't mean Scott and Isaac don't notice. Neither of them speak up, but she definitely catches Isaac looking at her a few times with a raised eyebrow and a barely concealed smirk, glancing from her to Allison and back again. 

That only makes her blush harder. 

God _damn_ involuntary reactions. 

&.

Two months after she moves to Beacon Hills, Kira finds herself in what is possible the worst place for her, considering the massive crush she has. 

More specifically, she finds herself stuck with Allison in the janitor's closet, which they've been tasked to restock as part of their detention (which had come about due to a rogue omega that had stamped through the school, causing some thankfully minor property damage that they had taken the fall for). 

Almost as soon as Allison closes the door behind them, knocking it shut with her foot because her arms are occupied by a huge box of cleaning supplies, Kira knows this isn't going to end well. The closet is a narrow space, lined with shelves on all sides (except for the entrance), and they're going to end up brushing together at least once, probably more like a dozen times, and _that_ can only lead to one possible reaction. 

She almost wishes that she'd opted for spending the hours with her dad, reorganizing the history classroom. Almost. 

"Well, this should be fun," Allison says, setting the box on the ground and peeling back the cardboard flaps.

"Yeah. Fun," Kira says, laughing nervously and grabbing two bottles of cleaner from the box. She finds where they're supposed to go and, when she turns around, Allison is right in front of her, soft lips turned into a small smile. 

Right on cue, Kira's face heats up. 

"Did I just put those in the wrong spot?" she asks, glancing back over her shoulder. 

"No," Allison says, shaking her head. Her long, dark hair whisks around her shoulders when she does it. "They're fine. Can I kiss you?" 

"What?" Kira asks, pretty certain that her ears are playing a very, very cruel trick on her. "Did you just ask if you could kiss me?" 

"Yes," Allison replies, her smile growing a little wider, showing glimpses of her teeth. "Can I?" 

Kira nods rapidly, reaches her fingers back and wraps them around the shelves for a little more stability. She doesn't trust her knees to simply give out, like a heroine in a cheesy romance novel. Thankfully, Allison doesn't make her wait for it; she leans in and presses her lips against Kira's, soft as cashmere. She pulls away before Kira can even close her eyes, can even lean into the kiss. 

"Was that okay?" she asks. Kira nods again and, taking a risk, reaches one hand away from the shelf and towards Allison. 

"Could we do it again?" This time, Allison grins, and no matter how many times Kira has seen that grin over the past two months, it never fails to make her flush. 

"Definitely," she murmurs, taking Kira's hand in hers and leaning back in. 

By the time Kira's dad comes around to let them know that it's time to head home, no more cleaning supplies have made it onto the shelves, but a few have been knocked off. 

&.

Even though she's able to officially call Allison her girlfriend, the blushing doesn't stop. 

If anything, it only gets _worse_. Knowing that Allison's smiles and comments are directed at her, that they're _meant_ for her, just makes her flush harder. 

Allison finds it endearing. 

Kira still hates it. Too much blushing makes her face ache. 

&. 

Four months after the janitor's closet, while Kira is kissing her way down the side of Allison's neck, hands tight to Allison's hips, Allison gasps out a string of French words. 

"Je t'aime, Kira." 

Kira stops in her tracks, lips hovering half an inch above Allison's collarbone. The words sound familiar, from a song or movie, maybe. She doesn't want to make assumptions, but she has an idea of what they mean. She leans back slightly, just far enough so that she can see Allison's face. 

"What does that mean?" she asks quietly. There's a hint of redness gracing Allison's cheeks, although Kira doesn't know if it's from what they were doing before or if it's a genuine blush. 

"It means I love you," Allison responds, reaching up and brushing a piece of Kira's hair away from her cheek. "Is it too early for that?" 

Kira's been biting back the words for weeks now, afraid that saying them at the wrong time would scare Allison off. 

"No," she answers, face splitting with a grin that she couldn't hold back if she wanted to. "I love you too." When she dives in for another kiss, a giggle slips from her mouth. Her cheeks are burning red but this time, she thinks the reaction is warranted. 

"You're blushing," Allison laughs, the sound huffing against Kira's lips. 

"Do you blame me?" Kira retorts, nudging her nose against Allison's. "You just said I love you to me, for the first time, in _French_."

"Better get used to it," she murmurs, sliding her fingers into Kira's hair and pulling her back down to her mouth. 

&.

Blushing is still annoying when it comes about because she embarrassed herself on the lacrosse field, or because her mother is lecturing her, or because she got a poor mark on an assignment. 

But when it's brought on by Allison telling her that she loves her, or whispering significantly more heated things into her ears at the most inopportune times...

Well. In those cases, Kira is willing to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
